Henri
Brandon,(known as Henri Smith on Earth) was Number Four's Cêpan and guardian. He was assigned to Number Four at an unusually young age and was ordered to give him a locator band as part of Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol. He began to work with the family, making many visits to Four's home. Biography Life on Lorien Brandon worked for the Lorien Defense council. He was a Mentor Cêpan who was trained and taught everything about training a young Garde so that when the time came, he could help his charge, Number Four, with developing his Legacies. Brandon was sent on behalf of the Lorien Defense Council, who had noticed Sandor's talent at problem solving and wanted to offer him a position as a trainee Engineer Cêpan, despite his poor LDA aptitude scores. Sandor is skeptical but eventually accepts. Brandon was married to Julianne whom he was completely in love with. The Loric attitudes towards marriage and his love for his wife lead him to assume that the Loric could only fall in love once. Brandon remembers getting impatient with his wife as she was a late sleeper and he could not wait to start the day with her. Mogadorian Invasion On the night of the Quartermoon, the Mentor Cêpan of the Nine were alerted of the danger through their Identity bands and instantly made their way to their Garde, tracking them through their wrist bands. Brandon arrived at the airstrip fourth, out of Nine. When Daxin did not arrive, Brandon took a vehicle and tracked his location to the LDA which had been pummeled to the ground in the first wave of Mogadorian attack. Instead of Daxin he found Sandor with his wrist band and Brandon is dismayed to discover that Daxin was killed because Sandor had taken his wrist band. He takes Sandor back to the airstrip but essentially tells him that he will be left behind when they leave. Sandor embarks on a mission to collect Nine. Arrival on Earth On Earth after a year of travelling through space, Malcolm Goode greeted Four and Brandon and gave them an address in Northen California which was their first hiding place. He taught Four simple things such as tying his shoe laces and flying a kite. They stayed there for six months before moving on. When Number One died Brandon, going by the name Henri, and Four were living in Arizona near the border of Mexico and moved swiftly to a new destination, Minnesota. Four was in a spelling bee in Colorado when Number Two died and his sock caught alight. Henri was accused of child abuse when Four's scars were witnessed but was let off as he was nowhere near Four when the latest scar appeared. Henri moved them, immediately, to Maine. Paradise, Ohio By the time of Three's death, Henri knew that Four's Legacies should have started to develop and, knowing that he was no longer protected by the charm, sought to find Malcolm Goode for answers. When they arrived in Paradise, however, Malcolm had disappeared. To his relief, Four's Lumen developed and Henri was able to begin his training. Using a cloudy oblong crystal he spread the heat resistence of the Lumen throughout Four's body. On Halloween Henri accompanied Four to the carnaval and was shocked when Sam mentions the Mogadorians, information from the "They Walk Among Us" newsletter. Following the appearance of Four's legacies and his issues with Mark James, Henri decides to remain in Paradise, against his better judgement. Henri begins to worry about Four not developing Telekinesis. He tries relentlessly to force the development of Four's telekinetic powers, to no avail. He contacts "They Walk Among Us" but is unable retrieve any information. They Walk Among Us, Athens On Thanksgiving, Henri decides to travel to Athens where "They Walk Among Us" is printed. He tells Four that he will be home in time to have dinner at Sarah's and writes the address of his destination. Four begins to panic when Henri doesn't show and calls Sam for help. Four and Sam drive to Athens and find and free Henri who was tied up in the basement. After a confrontation with the newsletter editors and a close escape from the Mogadorians, Henri, Sam and Four return to Paradise. Battle of Paradise High School Following the house fire at Mark James' house a YouTube video is released showing Four flying out of the back of the house with Sarah and the Dogs. Mark James goes to their house to warn them and Henri drives straight to the school. Meanwhile, Four has recieved a fax asking him if he is Number Four and sees Henri driving into the lot. He panics and smashes through the window of the Principles office and runs home to find Mark James. Henri confronts Four but he uses his Telekinesis forcing him away before going back to the school to find Sarah. Mark James continues to ask questions but Henri ignores them, he arms himself and prepares to follow Four. Mark insists that he comes with him to protect Sarah and Henri agrees, giving him Four's chest to guard. They arrive at the school and meet Four, Six and Sarah and the group barricade themselves in the home-ec classroom. He uses Four's healing stone to heal injuries and hides the chest in the oven. The group venture out and escape through the tunnels under the gym's stage hatch but it's a trap and they are ambushed by Scouts. Henri fires at them with his shotgun and Mark tackles one, saving his life. Eventually Henri is stabbed in the gut by a dagger and they retreat back to the home-ec room. After regrouping they try to escape through the hatch again but two Krauls burst from it and a Piken smashes it's way through the side of the school, almost crushing Henri. Henri remains at the school and fights alongside Six, Mark, and Sarah while Four runs to the woods. Henri finds Four shortly after he kills the Piken that was killing Bernie Kosar. They walk through the football field, flanked by Mogadorian Soldiers. Henri is hit by a Mogadorian Cannon and dies after telling Four about his Letter. Henri's Letter Four opens Henri's Letter whilst on the run with Six and Sam. It details his childhood and family, reveals that there is a tenth memeber of the Garde and that the chosen Garde were chosen to become the next generation of Elders. Final Resting Place Henri's body was cremated in the woods and his remains were kept in a coffee can in Four's chest. When the Garde learn of The Sanctuary, Four gives the can to Six to take with them and lay him to rest, believing it to be an appropriate place. Six pours the ashes into the sanctuary along with the few Phoenix stones they have possession of, their combined Loric stones and crystals as well as Eight's body. Trivia *Henri's death in the book is different from his death in the movie. In the movie, he dies shortly after Four and Sam arrive in Athens to rescue him. In the novel he dies in the final battle at the school. *He took the name Henri because of his heavy Loric Accent (which sounds similar to a French Accent). References Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Film Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Number Four Category:Major Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Mentor Cêpan Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters